Garment hangers and other devices are used to hold, support, store, and organize garments when they are not being worn. Various specialty hangers are known, such as for storage of multiple garments in a reduced space, for garment display and presentation, and for supporting a garment while it is cleaned, repaired, or otherwise manipulated. Conventional hangers operate by providing support for the top of a garment and allowing the rest of the garment to hang freely from the hanger. Some specialty hangers are intended to maintain a specific shape or configuration of a garment disposed on the hanger, such as where a garment hanger has multiple support portions for various garment components such as sleeves, legs, straps, and waistbands. Garment hangers to hold multiple garments are also known, such as where a single hanger has multiple horizontal bars each of which is intended to hold a separate garment.
Some garment hanger systems may include multiple, physically distinct portions. One such type of system is a multiple-hanger system, where each hanger includes a support from which another hanger may be supported, allowing for a series of hangers to be supported from the same initial support. In these systems, each hanger performs the same function as if it was an individual hanger with respect to each garment, by providing support for the top portion of the garment and allowing the bottom portion to hang freely from the hanger.